Special Tactics Unit: Raccoon City PD
by IASpitfire
Summary: The author of the Raccoon city Chronicles presents: STU: RPD. This is the account taken by Sergent Terry Lee of the newly formed Investigation DELTA Team STARS unit of the RPD. events take place during Post outbreak period Sept. 2nd, 1998
1. Introduction

**Introduction **

**September 2nd, 1998**

**Raccoon City Outskirts, Exit I-24  
**

Terry Lee stomped on the brakes when saw this figure sprint across the road in front of his cars into the woods on the right side of the road.

"Jesus christ!" Terry muttered,

_HONK HONK!_

Terry looked in his rearview mirror to see that there was a very impatient driver that must have shown up after he hit the brakes; and was currently having his hand out of the window with the middle finger extended.

_Yeah, Well fuck you too_

Terry stepped on the gas and was at the properspeeding limits and heading towards his new job as S.T.A.R.S member for the newly formed Delta Unit at the RPD. Lee was a native from Seoul, Republic of Korea,his parents were American citizens who had come back to Seoul, and he was pretty much raised the american way most of his life. He was conscripted at age 18 to the ROK army where they assigned him to the elite KATUSA division with the US troops there. At age 24, he had graduated from Seoul University and had joined the Seoul STARS Branch as part of the elite Delta Tactical unit there; at age 25 he was transfered to the New York Police Department division and now he was on his way to Raccoon City where most of the action was happening lately. A disaster for the STARS that day it was: a loss of one of the department's helicopters, and worse: 6 STARS members KIA and one unaccounted for. The Survivors had blamed Umbrella Corps. the largest pharmeucutical company there was in existence for the disaster, they were however written off as Drug addicts; a shamed day for the STARS..

Terry's Honda Civic flew past the sign that proudly bore: **WELCOME TO RACCOON CITY**; Terry sighed.

_Well here's another day of work ahead_

He continued past the sign and then past by the local Truck stop/motel which lead into the Industrial district of Raccoon, the streets were crowded with delivery trucks, Construction trucks, pickups, and several civilian cars; Construction workers, businessmen in hardhats, and the occasional cop walked the sidewalks. Terry turned right at the Victory Industry District and drove way into the City Center; reminded him of New York; several small mom and pop shops, apartments (for both the rich and poor) soon afterwards it opened up to the nicer malls, offices, fashion districts, cinemas theatres, and of course: several diners. He finally saw the RPD HQ Precinct up ahead, he made a right and pulled into the Parking lot and got out and walked into the Parking entrance; passing several cops along the way, giving them a quick nod he made his way to the rotation superivisor who was standing by one of the Department's computer terminals.

"Sergent Terry Lee reporting for duty, " The supervisor looked at him

"Terry Lee eh? Well don't report to me Captain Lucci is expecting you, you're a bit early so don't worry, the STARS office is on the second floor , make a right once at the staircase." The supervisor then turned back to what he was doing at the PC. Lee picked up his bags, and already he could sense that something bad was going to happen to this town.

_Might as well, Lee, haul ass_


	2. The Precinct

**Raccoon Police Department Precinct,**

**September 2nd, 1998**

Lee made his way up the staircase reaching the second floor, and following the directions that the supervisor had given him; he immediately found the door saying "STARS DIVISION" right down the hallway. He walked in, to see a man in a STARS fatigues reading some papers in a file, and a couple of police operaters at the huge Radio machine.

"Sergent Terry Lee reporting for duty, sir" Lee saluted, the Man saluted back

"So, you must be the guy that everyone in the Transfer Department was talking about eh. I'm Captain Lucci, commander of this Delta outfit; I just was going through records, and I must say I am pretty impressed; 4 Special Operation missions in North Korea; all successful, 5 Rescue ops in the Seoul Divison; successful for the most. Awarded 2 purple hearts, the silver cross, you have made yourself quite the reputation in the Precinct here, eh? " The captain talked with an Brooklyn accent, obviously one of the sicilian descents of America.

"Thank you, sir" Lee responded,

"Well anyways, I'll brief you on what has happened so far; you must've heard all the news in the local news, during last summer, several people were killed and even more missing." The Captain paused, "We sent in the STARS Bravo team on a Search and Rescue run through the forest, however they had an engine failure and crashed; so we sent in the Alphas to rescue them, and we had a failed Rescue ops, in the end we lost the majority of the Bravo team , and resulted in burning forest, while the Alphas blamed umbrella with an despicable excuse, and was practically written off as Drug addicts. You see, the STARS have lost their good reputation here in Raccoon, but I have been transfered here by the Internal Affairs to activate the DELTA squad to take both Alpha and Bravo team's place. The team will have 16 men, who still have to show up and 3 helicopter crews. We also have ties to the other departments including Highway Patrol, Vice Squad,SWAT, and Homicide. Your first assignment here Lee, is to find out exactly what the _Hell_ has happened to the remaining STARS member."

"Excuse me?" Terry was confused

_what the hell does he mean, to find out what happened to them?_

"Well, Lee, the remaining STARS members have dropped out of sight, off the face of the earth. No one in the department knows what happened to them, with an exception with Alpha member Jill Valentine who is somewhere in the city, all of them are gone; I want you to get detail on this; Find Valentine, and then you will find the remaining STARS."

_Christ not Jill, does he mean THE Jill Valentine? _

Terry had known some of the STARS members here, ex-Delta Force Captain. Jill valentine was the commander of the US Squadron that he had trained with back in Korea. Also Chris Redfield, he had met him once at Kunsan USAF base in Korea when he did a paradrop Training Op. Now he had the deep feeling in his gut that he will be betrayed by his friends.

_Not if there's something I can do about it_

He had to think of something,

"Well Sgt. Lee, what the hell are you doing? Don't just stand there, your assignment is official as of now, move your ass! You're dismissed! Here's the Address to Valentine's apartment, she should be there. I've already filled out the paperwork for your new partner; the new kid Johnson in the Detectives room. now HAUL ASS!" The captain startled him

"Yes, sir!" Terry saluted, the Brooklyn captain saluted him back.

_Well, here's to all those years we were seperated Jill, here I come._


End file.
